Everything Changes
by dawseyloverr
Summary: Gabby Dawson, a single mother is facing tough challenges because Lyla, her daughter finally knows who her father is. Will Matt and Gabby get back together? Will they settle their differences for their daughter's sake?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Wake up!" Three year old Lyla shouted.

"I'm up!" Gabby groaned. Lyla dragged her out of bed and downstairs to make her breakfast.

"Mommy is daddy ever coming back?" Lyla asked, Gabby didn't know how to answer this question, of course Matt Casey was her father, and you could obviously see the resemblance. But Matt didn't probably care too much about Lyla. It was hard for her to answer, She and Matt broke up three and a half years ago.

Flashback

"I'm done!" Gabby shouted as she clutched her small baby bump.

"Gabby wait." Matt called before Gabby slammed the door.

Gabby slid down the door on the other side bawling. "I love you." She said to her unborn baby.

End of flashback

"Can we go to the park?" Lyla asked patiently.

"Of course sweetie." Gabby replied as she changed Lyla out of her pajamas into everyday wear. "Hey Ly, I'm going to take a shower. Can you stay here and play?"

"Yes mommy." Lyla stated as she picked up her Barbie. Gabby kissed her daughters head before heading off to her shower.

•••

"Pwayground!" Lyla yelled. "Mommy can I pwease play?"

"Wait once second sweetie." Gabby glanced over her shoulder and saw Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide. And then Matt Casey.

"Firetruck!" Lyla shouted running off. Gabby knew what a Firetruck was, because she worked at a fire station.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" Leslie asked Lyla as Lyla approached her.

"Lyla Casey." Lyla stated. "Mommy!"

"Lyla don't ever run off like that again." Gabby said and Leslie smiled recognizing Gabby.

"Gabby!" Leslie said as she pulled her into a huge hug. "It's been forever."

"I know. But being a mom does take up most of your life." Gabby laughed. "Shay I miss you."

"Okay but first lets talk about this." Leslie said gesturing to Lyla.

"Lyla can you stay here with Kelly?" Gabby asked. Lyla nodded and sat at the picnic table.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly said shaking the three year old's hand.

"Firetruuck?" Lyla pointed to the bright red Firetruck.

"Yeah, I work on a Firetruck."

"Cool. Mommy works on an amb-lence." Lyla seemed unamused. Kelly thought she would be an awe like other kids her age.

"Hey Lyla, want to go meet new people?" Leslie asked.

"Yes!" Lyla said excitedly.

Shay walked over to Hermann, Cruz, and Casey. "Hey guys! Do you want to meet Gabby's daughter!"

"What's her name?" Hermann asked.

"Lyla."

Matt looked over at Gabby and raised and eyebrow. Gabby mouthed 'let's talk later.'

"She kind of looks like you lieutenant." Hermann commented.

Matt chuckled and looked over at Gabby. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby looked at the time, Leslie was supposed to be at Gabby's apartment at 6:00, it was 6:10. "Leslie!" Gabby groaned in frustration.

There was a slight knock at the door, it was Leslie. "Finally! Bedtime and there is sandwich stuff in the fridge!" Gabby said to Shay as she entered the apartment.

"Leslie!" Lyla shouted. "Come play."

"Okay. Have fun with your baby daddy." Leslie laughed while Gabby scowled.

"Bye Ly. Be good to Leslie!" Gabby said as she shut the door to the apartment.

•••

"Hey Gabby." Matt greeted her.

"So about Lyla..." Gabby said trailing off "She is your daughter."

Matt sighed dramatically, he looked over at Gabby straight in the eye. "I love you."

"Matt." Gabby said sternly "You know we can't do this."

Matt kissed her, and pulled away. "Please just come to my place. Work things out."

"Fine."

•••

"Are you hungry?" Leslie asked trying to feed her PB&J.

"No." Lyla replied.

"Okay. Do you want ice cream?" Leslie asked.

"Yes!"

"Then you are hungry."

"Oh."

•••

Gabby laid naked under the covers. "I haven't done that in like 4 years."

"Me neither." Matt replied. They looked at each other and smiled. "Is this the best for Lyla?"

"Friends with benefits? Probably not. But I need you to meet her first before we agree to do this." Gabby sighed, and she was absolutely right, they needed to tell Lyla about her father.

"Deal, tomorrow at the same park? Maybe 2:00?" Matt smiled. "Or your place."

"My place. 6:00. I have work. Lyla's babysitter will be there though." Gabby said.

"Who's that?" Matt asked curiously.

"Antonio." Gabby laughed, Matt and Antonio in the same room when they haven't see each other in years. That is a huge no no.

"Alright. 6:00 see you there." Matt chuckled at who Lyla's babysitter was.

•••

"Mommy!" Lyla squealed as Gabby entered the door. "Aunt Leslie let me stay up past my bedtime."

"Aunt? And she did?" Gabby asked angrily.

"She was crazy right before bedtime, I couldn't control her." Shay commented "And Aunt is something that sounds good, Leslie is just weird." Shay shuttered.

"Well thanks, and let's get you to bed." Gabby waved to Shay as Lyla yawned.

"Hey Lyla, I have some exciting news, you're going to meet your daddy tomorrow."

"Really?" Lyla asked crying.

"Yes baby girl." Gabby kissed the top of her head. "Now get some sleep for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy! Is daddy coming?" Lyla said as she ate breakfast. "When am I going to meet him?"

"Later, Uncle Tonio is going to babysit you today!" Gabby said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Lyla sighed. "I'll wait."

"Good girl, remember tonight that don't overwhelm dad." Gabby stated, she knew that Lyla was very excited and Matt would be overwhelmed with her.

There was a slight knock at the door before being opened by Gabby. "Hey sis."

"Hi, can we talk for a moment?" Gabby asked pulling him into her bedroom.

"About what?" Antonio whispered.

"Matt knows." Gabby said. Antonio rolled his eyes. "It was by accident, and he seems excited. I don't know."

"Did you do anything else except talk about Lyla?" Antonio asked as if he was reading Gabby's mind.

"Maybe we did have sex." Gabby sighed "But I told him we couldn't do it again until we told Lyla about Matt."

"Seems about right, look I just don't want you to get hurt like last time." Antonio shrugged. "And now you've got a kid in the picture."

"I know. I have to go, work is calling." Gabby smiled and tried to think on the bright side.

•••

"Hey guys!" Gabby said entering 51. The room was filled with silence and shocked faces, like she would actually come back. "Does anyone know where Matt is?"

"In his office." Cruz replied. "Is there something we should know?"

"Not until I tell Matt." Gabby sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her friends.

"Hey Gabby." Matt said as she knocked on his office door. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, about tonight. I know that Lyla is pretty excited, and she's been waiting for this day from the day she was born. But I just want to say, you can leave when you want to leave." Gabby said.

"Okay. I want to spend time with my daughter, I haven't been there for her whole life." Matt commented.

"That wasn't your fault. It was mine." Gabby replied. "I should've told you before I left your apartment that day."

"Gabby. You were pregnant, and I was a jerk. I take full credit."

•••

There was buzz for Gabby apartment complex, and Gabby let Matt in. "Lyla, daddy's here."

"Hi." Matt smiled.

"Daddy." Lyla said almost bolting into his leg.

"You must be Lyla." Matt said with a smile. She looked just like him, with her big blue eyes and his nose.

"Daddy came back." Lyla looked at her mother. "Daddy is a firefighter?"

"Yes sweetie. You probably saw him when you were with Kelly, huh." Gabby questioned.

"That was Aunt Shay." Lyla corrected, for a young girl, she had a good memory. "Come play, daddy."

"Okay Lyla." He responded. "What should we play."

"Princesses." She said with a huge smile. "Mommy come too."

"Lyla already had dinner, if you want anything." Gabby commented.

"I'm fine."

Lyla dug into her toy box and pulled out two tiaras and three feather boas. She handed a tiara to her mother and she put a tiara on her head. Then she gave her mother and her father a feather boa.

Matt glanced over at Gabby who whispered "This is great with you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I don't own anything. All rights go to Dick Wolf and producers of Chicago Fire and any other characters.

Also, just a reminder that Sylvie Brett is a girl that Shay met in college (according to my story.), so they are also best friends, other than being twins,

Three Weeks Later..

"So I hope we can meet tomorrow." Gabby said as she shut the door. "Wait Matt, I didn't get a goodnight-"

"Kiss." Matt finished her sentence by kissing her.

"Shh. Be quiet she still probably not asleep." Gabby whispered. "But we'll meet tomorrow?"

"Yep, hey I have this idea, that maybe you guys could move in?" Matt asked slowly so Gabby could understand.

"Matt." Gabby said sternly. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Just think about it." He said kissing her lips before leaving.

Gabby wondered what Lyla would think. Would she be happy, what happened if they broke up? "Lyla?"

"Yes Mommy?" Lyla asked from her bedroom. "Can I come by you?"

"Yes baby. I have something important to talk about, grown up stuff."

"What is it?" Lyla asked curiously.

"Daddy asked me and you to move in with him. Would you be okay with that?" Gabby questioned nervously.

"You mean leave home? But why can't daddy move in here?" Lyla asked not understanding. "I don't want to leave."

"No Lyla I mean that you would live with daddy and me." Gabby explained to the three year old. Gabby knew that it would be hard for her because this home was all she ever knew. "And daddy loves you, he would never do something that you didn't want to do. But mommy loves daddy, and daddy wants us to eat dinner with him everyday."

That's the best Gabby could do, at least for the time being.

•••

As Gabby knocked on Matt office door, Matt looked up. "Hey Gab."

"Listen Matt, Lyla doesn't want to move. It's all she's ever known, that house means something to that little girl. I'm sorry." Gabby said.

"It's not your fault, maybe I can just hang out at you place if you want more often, maybe tell Lyla about you and I." Matt spoke his voice soft because he didn't want anyone hearing outside of his office, especially Shay.

As Otis rounded the corner he heard what Gabby and Matt were talking about. "Suspicious." He said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Anyway. So how come 51 didn't see you for the past 3 years?" Matt asked if she were some secret agent.

"I asked Chief Boden if I could leave and he said yes. I transferred. I got a new job, and moved a few block away from my old place. I didn't really want any contact from you jerks, at the time."

"I get it." Matt seemed to understand, but Gabby felt as if he thought that she were still holding on to that night.

•••

A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be updating! Watching 4x21 right now!


End file.
